


Piano

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Barry, Disability, F/M, Hartley isn't being a jerk, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mute Len, Pianist Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is blind and Len is mute but they have ways to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

Len smiled as his fingers flew across the white ivory keys of the piano. Currently he and the rest of the Rogues were over at Hartley’s house. They were all gathered in the grand ballroom where the old piano sat mostly unused. The only ones who ever actually played were Len and Hartley. Len glanced to see Lisa flirting with Cisco as Mark spoke with Eddie and Iris. Len knew there was something going on there but what that was he still wasn’t sure. Shawna was with Bivolo who was painting her. The tricksters, Axel and James, were harassing Hartley and Mick at the time being. Really Len had no idea why James didn't’ just ask Hartley out already. Caitlin was sitting, speaking softly with Ronnie. Len couldn’t help but smile as his fingers danced. The Rogues were originally just Len and his group of misfits. They each were troubled but also had some form of disability. Bivolo was completely color blind, could only see the neutral colors. It was amazing the art he could do though, even if he couldn’t see it. James and Axel had severe ADHD which made the brothers a bit hard to handle at times but they made things fun. Mick had an impulse control disorder with the added pyromania. The other teen couldn’t stop himself from burning things. Shawna had anorexia but was slowly getting better. She was actually eating, even if it was only small amounts. Mark had sever astraphobia and Lilapsophobia. Meaning someone always made sure they were with him during storms. Then there was Len’s own sister. Lisa has histrionic disorder, she had to be the center of attention. It was kind of a relief that Cisco was there since she focused solely on him most times that she only needed his attention. Hartley was deaf but his parents were rich enough to get him hearing aids that actually let him hear. He prefered not to wear them if he didn’t need to. Len himself was mute. Really Hartley was one of the people he was closest to in the group. Now everyone learned ASL so that there would never be a problem with communication, even the new additions to the group, Eddie, Iris, Caitlin, Ronnie and even Cisco. None of them had any form of disability but they were now as much of the group as the others. The only one who didn’t learn ASL was.

“That was really pretty Len.” Len looked over, eyes softening as he looked to his boyfriend. Barry smiled brightly at him, unseeing eyes staring directly into his, even if the other didn’t know it. Barry had an accident which had caused him to go blind almost two years ago. Hartley was the one to bring him into the group, knowing the other from their advanced science class with Professor Wells. It was a little awkward at first but Hartley had helped them, at the time the only other person that knew Len was gay. Hartley would sign with Len then would tell Barry what the other said. Of course Axel made the comment of three monkeys so now at times Hartley would be called Kikazaru, hear no evil, Barry would be called Mizaru, see no evil, and Len had say no evil, Iwazaru. Len may want to say something about his sister but he could never say she wasn’t through.

“He’s glad you like it.” Hartley pipped up. Barry smiled at the other before looking back to Len, leaning forward he kissed him, a little off from where he meant to.

“I love you.” Len thought it over. Hesitantly he reached forward, hand gently touching Barry’s arm. Len looked away as he bit his lip. Barry was a nerd. He and Cisco had been working on something together. Iris had called immediately when she found out. Hartley advised that Mick would be the best person to help him with his newest task.

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- The smile that lit up Barry’s face was beautiful as he grinned. Len smiled in response, guiding Barry’s hand so that Barry could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember


End file.
